Am I Still Waiting You?
by codenameL
Summary: [First Train sequel] Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah Jongin dan Baekhyun setelah mereka berpacaran? KaiBaek fic. RnR?
1. Part 1

**Am I Still Waiting You?**

**Story by codenameL**

**Kai/Baekhyun | Boys Love/Romance | Twoshot**

**Summary**: _First Train_ sequel. Another side of Kim Jongin. His love, his fear, everything in here.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Awalnya Jongin tidak menyadari bahwa dari keisengannya memperhatikan orang, bisa membuatnya jatuh hati pada seseorang.

Sejak masuk SMA Jongin mulai menaiki kereta sebagai alat transportasinya menuju sekolah. Sudah menjadi rutinitas Jongin, di pagi hari harus berdesak-desakan dengan penumpang lainnnya entah itu anak sekolah atau orang kantoran, terkadang kesempatan untuk mendapat tempat duduk di kereta menjadi nihil dan saat sore harinya dia pulang bersama Sehun. Namun, ada satu hari di mana Jongin harus pulang sendiri karena Sehun pergi bersama pacarnya dan dia harus menunggu kereta, sendiri.

Menunggu kereta itu hal yang membosankan. Jongin mengakui itu apalagi jika kau sendirian dan tidak ada teman bicara. Seringkali Jongin ketiduran hingga ketinggalan kereta tujuannya. Mendengarkan musik juga tidak membantu, ujung-ujungnya Jongin tertidur lagi, karena itulah Jongin memilih untuk memperhatikan keadaan sekitar stasiun, mungkin ada hal menarik yang bisa dia amati. Namun, seluas apapun Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya, tidak ada hal yang menarik perhatiannya, sampai dia melihat pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu akan selalu berdiri di tempat yang sama dan memandang ke arah yang sama sampai Jongin menaiki keretanya. Rasa penasaran membawa Jongin untuk mengikuti apa yang pemuda itu lakukan, tidak butuh waktu sebulan sampai Jongin menyadari bahwa pemuda itu sedang memandangi orang yang dia suka. Kenapa tidak dihampiri saja? Begitu pikir Jongin. Padahal jelas-jelas pemuda itu dan orang yang diseberang adalah teman.

_Apa dia setakut itu?_

Jongin tertawa di tempat dia berdiri, menyebut pemuda itu penakut karena tidak menghampiri orang yang dia suka. Padahal dirinya sendiri juga seorang penakut, memandangi pemuda itu berminggu-minggu tapi tidak berusaha untuk menyapanya.

_Siapa aku? Dia bahkan tidak mengenalku._

"Kalau aku jadi kau, sudah dari tadi kuhampiri," ucapan Sehun menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunannya, dia lupa kalau hari ini Sehun pulang bersamanya. "Aku lupa kalau hari ini kau ada di sini, tumben,"

Sehun menatap malas ke arah Jongin, sedangkan Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya seakan tidak tahu alasan Sehun pulang bersama dia. "Kami sedang bertengkar," pembicaraan pun berakhir, Jongin hanya mengangguk sambil membentuk huruf 'o' di bibirnya, kembali menatap pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Aneh, sejak kapan menatap orang menjadi hal favorit Jongin. Bukan sembarang orang tapi pemuda berambut coklat di sana, yang wajahnya seperti anak anjing yang hilang. Jongin tidak menyadari sejak kapan pemuda berambut coklat itu terlihat begitu manis, bahkan saat tersenyum memandang pemuda di seberang sana. Seandainya senyuman itu diarahkan pada dirinya, alangkah senangnya Jongin.

"Kau dan dia sama saja," kembali perkataan Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Jongin. Dia pun menoleh ke arah Sehun sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Jika kalian tidak memberanikan diri untuk maju, selamanya kalian tetap di tempat itu, stuck," Sehun menatap Jongin serius, tumben-tumbenan Sehun mau membahas masalah serius, apalagi ini menyangkut percintaan. Mungkin efek dia bertengkar dengan pacarnya.

Sehun pun menghela nafasnya seraya menepuk pundak Jongin pelan. "Aku tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui situasi kalian dan kau tahu...aku tidak pernah mengenal Jongin si pengecut. Temanku yang namanya Jongin walaupun dia tukang tidur, makannya banyak dan suka tertawa keras-keras tapi dia tidak mengenal yang namanya takut," hal yang terakhir yang Sehun katakan sebelum mereka naik kereta.

Jongin pun memutuskan untuk mencoba.

Jongin mencoba berbicara dengan pemuda berambut coklat itu, walaupun hanya sepatah kata atau membahas topik umum misalnya cuaca–tapi ternyata mereka tidak pernah membahas cuaca–setidaknya Jongin dapat mendengar suaranya. Berharap sebuah senyuman dapat terlihat di wajah manis pemuda itu. Bukan hanya senyuman karena melihat pemuda di seberang, tapi senyuman karena dia bersama Jongin. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Jongin ingin sekali memiliki pemuda itu, tapi dia tahu hal itu membutuhkan proses. Karena itu Jongin tetap menunggu, menunggu sampai pemuda manis bernama Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jongin~ sudah lama menunggu?"

Jongin tersenyum ke arah suara sang pemanggil, cengiran dan suara khasnya menjadi salah satu hal yang paling Jongin rindukan tiap minggunya. "Tidak kok hyung," jawab Jongin sambil membenarkan posisi poni Baekhyun yang berantakan. Rona merah terlihat di kedua pipi Baekhyun dan Jongin tersenyum melihat itu. Baekhyun kelihatan manis sekali.

Tidak lama kemudian peluit tanda kereta akan datang pun berbunyi. "Yuk, pulang!" ajak Baekhyun, Jongin pun mengangguk lalu menggandeng tangan Baekhyun seraya memasuki kereta yang biasa mereka naiki.

Keinginan Jongin terpenuhi. Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya, Baekhyun tersenyum ke arahnya dan Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya. Hari di mana Jongin tidak pulang bersama Sehun adalah hari yang paling dia tunggu.

"Hei hyung, boleh aku meminta nomor hpmu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Kukira kau tidak akan menanyakannya,"

Jongin tersenyum malu-malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana miliknya, mereka pun saling bertukar nomor handphone. "Coba kulihat kontak namaku di hpmu," pinta Baekhyun seusai mereka bertukar nomor handphone. Jongin pun menyerahkan ponsel miliknya.

"Kenapa namanya hanya _Baekhyun hyung_ saja?" gerutu Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak senang Jongin memberikan nama biasa untuknya. "Nama hyung kan memang itu," jawab Jongin dengan polosnya. Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Jongin dan segera menunjukan nama kontak Jongin di ponselnya. "Lihaaat, namamu saja seperti ini,"

Jongin pun mengambil ponsel milik Baekhyun dan melihat nama kontaknya, tertulis 'Jonginie' dengan tambahan emoticon hati di sebelahnya. Ah, lucu sekali. "Yah, kenapa malah tertawa?" gerutu Baekhyun seraya mengambil ponsel miliknya. Jongin menggeleng seraya mengambil ponsel miliknya dari tangan Baekhyun dan mengetik sesuatu. "Kalau begitu hyung adalah ini..." ucapnya sambil menunjukan nama kontak Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun sedikit membulat melihat nama yang tertulis di ponsel Jongin. 'My B' itu yang tertulis di situ. Simpel, tidak ada tambahan lain tapi hal itu membuat rona merah di kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Karena mulai sekarang hyung adalah milikku," ucap Jongin menatap lekat-lekat manik mata Baekhyun.

Tanpa basa basi Baekhyun segera memeluk Jongin. "H-hyung?" tanya Jongin heran. Seandainya Jongin tahu kalau perkataannya itu membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

Tidak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi setelah itu, selama perjalanan Baekhyun mengapit lengan Jongin seraya menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Jongin sendiri menyenderkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun, saling menikmati kehangatan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

"Hampir sebulan kalian pacaran dan baru kemarin kau meminta nomor hpnya?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya. Jongin yang sedang sibuk mencatat rumus-rumus fisika di papan tulis tidak menggubris pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

Sehun pun menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi, menghela nafas berat seakan baru saja mendengar kabar buruk. "Perkembanganmu lambat sekali Jongin," gumam Sehun. Jongin menghentikan gerakan pulpennya dan memandang Sehun. "Memangnya kau meminta nomor hpnya kapan?" tanya Jongin. "Hari pertama aku bertemu dengannya," jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum bangga. Jongin tidak heran mendengar jawaban Sehun, sahabatnya itu memang cepat dalam hal pdkt.

Berbeda dengan Jongin, hal seperti ini merupakan sesuatu yang baru baginya karena sejak dulu yang ada di pikirannya adalah menari, belajar dan bermain. Jujur saja, setelah menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun, Jongin masih tidak tahu selanjutnya dia harus melakukan apa. Maksudnya, haruskah dia mengajak Baekhyun jalan seperti yang Sehun lakukan atau haruskah dia mengajak Baekhyun main ke rumahnya? Hampir sebulan yang Jongin lakukan adalah pulang bersama dengan Baekhyun dan Jongin sangat menikmati hal itu, walaupun terkadang dia malu harus berkata apa dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau pulang dengan kereta juga tiap harinya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menjilat es krim coklatnya. Jongin mengangguk, dirinya sedang sibuk mengunyah cone es krim miliknya. "Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. "Karena aku pulang lebih sore darimu hyung, ada kegiatan sekolah,"

"Kalau begitu mulai besok kita pulang bersama tiap hari ya!" sahut Baekhyun. "Kau tidak apa-apa menunggu lama hyung?" tanya Jongin, ada nada kekhawatiran pada suaranya. Baekhyun pun mengangguk, "tidak apa. Asalkan aku bisa melihatmu setiap hari," sebuah senyum lebar terulas di wajah manisnya. Jongin memandangnya lembut, tidak menyangka pemuda yang dia lihat beberapa minggu lalu akan terus menatapnya dengan senyuman hangat. Senyuman itu hanya diarahkan untuknya, bukan?

"Oke hyung, besok kita bertemu di sini seperti biasanya,"

.

.

.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu orang bernama Baekhyun ini," ucap Sehun di perjalanan mereka menuju stasiun kereta. "Yah, panggil dia hyung. Dia lebih tua dari kita," gerutu Jongin, tidak senang mendengar Sehun memanggil Baekhyun hanya dengan namanya saja. Sehun tertawa mendengar itu.

"Dan kau juga memanggilnya hyung?"

Jongin mengangguk, hal itu membuat Sehun makin tertawa. Merasa terganggu dengan tawa sahabatnya Jongin pun memukul lengan Sehun. "Kau ini tidak romantis sekali," gerutu Sehun sambil mengelus-elus lengannya yang terkena pukulan Jongin.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jongin mulai menaiki tangga stasiun. "Ya, tidak romantis. Masa kau memanggil pacarmu dengan sebutan hyung. Aku saja tidak," jawab Sehun. Jongin memutar bola matanya. "Karena pacarmu lebih muda darimu," hal itu membuat Sehun tertawa lagi. "Kau yakin dia lebih muda dari kita?" tanya Sehun sambil memainkan kedua alisnya. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya lalu menggeleng, dia tidak mau memikirkan soal Sehun dan pacarnya itu. Dia ingin segera bertemu Baekhyun, pemuda itu pasti sudah bosan menunggu.

* * *

><p><em>Terkadang terlintas di pikiran Jongin. Sudah selesaikah dia menunggu?<em>

* * *

><p>Dari kejauhan Jongin dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok Baekhyun sedang bercengkerama dengan teman baiknya, Park Chanyeol. Ada rasa tidak suka timbul pada diri Jongin saat dia melihat Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah pemuda jangkung itu. Tawa Baekhyun yang mengarah pada Chanyeol, sedikit membuat Jongin meringis dalam hati.<p>

"Hyung," panggil Jongin ketika dirinya dan Sehun sampai di tempat mereka. Baekhyun pun menoleh begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. "Jongin!" sahut Baekhyun bangkit berdiri, langsung mengambil posisi di sebelah Jongin sedangkan Sehun sedikit bergeser ke belakang Jongin.

"Mungkin kau sudah mengenal dia. Dia Chanyeol!" sahut Baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol yang baru saja berdiri. "Park Chanyeol," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Jongin menatap Chanyeol untuk beberapa saat, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Kim Jongin," balas Jongin sambil berjabat tangan.

Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada perbincangan yang terjadi. Chanyeol yang melemparkan senyum lebar dibalas dengan senyuman tipis dari Jongin.

"Chanyeol menemaniku karena dia ingin melihatmu hari ini," ucap Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan. "Ah, iya. Benar sekali! Aku ingin melihat siapa orang yang selalu membuat Baekhyun dipanggil seosaengnim saat pelajaran," timpal Chanyeol.

"Dipanggil?" tanya Jongin seraya menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Yak, kenapa kau cerita yang tidak penting?" protes Baekhyun sambil memukul tangan sahabat jangkungnya itu dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa seraya menghindari pukulan Baekhyun. Bagi Sehun hal seperti itu adalah tingkah laku biasa di antara dua sahabat, namun bagi Jongin tidak. Keakraban mereka berdua makin membuat Jongin meringis dalam hati.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar bunyi hati yang retak," ucap Sehun pelan dari belakang Jongin. Sekilas Jongin melirik ke arah Sehun, pemuda itu sedang tertawa pelan. "_Shut up_ Sehun," balas Jongin pelan, tidak lupa menginjak kaki Sehun.

"Yak, Jongin!" teriak Sehun kesal, karena Jongin baru saja menginjak sepatu kesayangannya yang baru Sehun cuci kemarin. Teriakan Sehun menarik perhatian Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang awalnya sedang berdebat, mereka pun menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Dia...siapa Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Jongin melirik sebentar ke arah Sehun, lalu menarik pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa centi. "Dia teman sekelasku,"

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Namaku Oh Sehun, teman Jongin sejak dia masih memakai popok," ucap Sehun sambil merangkul pundak Jongin dan menepuk-nepuknya. Jongin menatap malas ke arah Sehun, terkadang pilihan kata teman masa kecilnya ini sedikit aneh. "O-oh begitu," jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis. Mereka pun saling berjabat tangan, memperkenalkan diri satu-sama lain.

"Aku harus segera pergi, keretaku akan datang sebentar lagi," ucap Chanyeol setelah melihat ke arah jam di ponselnya. "Hati-hati di jalan Chanyeol!" sahut Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangan. Chanyeol balas melambaikan tangan.

"Kalian juga! Ah, iya Jongin..." Chanyeol pun berjalan mendekati Jongin dan membisikan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Ingat itu ya!" sahut Chanyeol sebelum meninggalkan mereka. Baekhyun dan Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, apa yang Chanyeol bisikan pada Jongin?

"Jongin-ah," panggil Baekhyun sambil menarik lengan seragam Jongin pelan. Jongin pun menoleh. "A-apa yang Chanyeol bisikan tadi?" tanyanya ragu-ragu. Untuk beberapa saat Jongin tidak menjawab. Dia kelihatan sedang berpikir.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak ce–"

"Dia bilang Baekhyun hyung suka tidur memakai piyama rilakkuma,"

Wajah Baekhyun segera merona, malu mendengar hal itu. "Awas kau Park Chanyeol!" teriaknya ke arah sebrang yang tentu saja tidak akan didengar oleh empunya nama. Jongin tertawa melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

"Lebih baik kita beli es krim sebelum keretanya datang hyung," ajak Jongin yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan antusias dari Baekhyun. "Kajja!" sahut Baekhyun menarik tangan Jongin. Sehun yang sejak tadi tidak banyak bicara, mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Sementara sepasang sejoli membeli es krim, dirinya ke stand lain yang menjual bubble tea. Terkadang dia tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Jongin dan Baekhyun.

_Ah, dasar pasangan kasmaran_ pikirnya.

"Sehun?"

Sehun menoleh ke arah suara si pemanggil dan dia sangat yakin bahwa suara itu adalah suara yang dikenalnya. Tebakan Sehun benar, orang itu yang memanggilnya.

"H-hyung?"

Dia tersenyum ke arah Sehun, senyum yang dulu jadi favoritnya. Sehun terdiam di tempatnya begitu juga dia, sementara orang lain berlalu-lalang melewati mereka. Seakan waktu berhenti untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

"Kau dari mana saja tadi, Sehun?" tanya Jongin begitu mereka menaiki kereta.

"Aku membeli bubble tea...? Yeah, bubble tea!" ucap Sehun sambil tertawa dan menunjukan bubble teanya.

Aneh, Jarang sekali Sehun bertampang seperti itu, pikir Jongin heran. Ke mana Sehun yang jahil beberapa menit yang lalu, Sehun yang ini seperti baru melewati neraka.

"Kau suka sekali bubble tea, Sehun-ssi?" tanya Baekhyun riang. Sehun pun mengangguk. "Panggil aku Sehun saja, hyung,"

"Baiklah, Se-sehunie...?" panggil Baekhyun ragu-ragu. Sehun mengangguk pertanda dia setuju dengan panggilan itu. Jongin yang duduk di antara mereka segera menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Hyung kenapa kau memanggil Sehun, Sehunnie? Kau juga memanggilku Jonginie" protesnya.

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah itu lucu?" Mendengar jawaban polos Baekhyun, Jongin hanya dapat menghempaskan badannya ke tempat duduk di kereta. Sehun yang segera mengerti hanya dapat tertawa.

Baekhyun yang masih belum mengerti lantas mencolek lengan Jongin pelan. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa pacarnya kelihatan kesal seperti itu.

"Jongin protes karena dia pikir apa bedanya panggilan dia dengan panggilanku, begitu hyung," ujar Sehun setelah tawanya reda. Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan segera memeluk Jongin.

"Kuganti deh, Sehun, Sehun-ah saja. Kau tetap Jonginieku!"

Melihat ekspresi Jongin yang awalnya kaget menjadi malu-malu membuat Sehun tertawa ke arahnya. Tanpa bersuara mulut Sehun mengatakan 'dasar pencemburu' ke arah Jongin. Tanpa ampun Jongin menginjak kaki sahabatnya itu, lagi.

.

.

.

"_Jaga Baekhyun, jangan patahkan hatinya. Kalau tidak kau berhadapan denganku"_

Kalimat itu masih terngiang di benak Jongin. Ya, kalimat yang Chanyeol bisikan padanya tempo hari. Jongin tidak menyangka bahwa orang bernama Park Chanyeol itu akan berkata seperti itu.

"Berbicara seakan dia tidak membuat patah hati seseorang, cih,"

"Kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya Sehun. Jongin yang seakan tersadar dari lamunannya, menoleh ke arah Sehun yang asyik bermain playstation. Ah, dia lupa kalau sedang berada di kamar Sehun untuk mengerjakan tugas, awalnya.

"Ti-tidak," jawab Jongin.

"Jangan bohong, apa ini tentang bisikan Park Chanyeol itu?"

Sahabatnya itu memang memiliki insting yang tajam atau Jongin yang tidak pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu? Entahlah, apapun yang terjadi padanya, Sehun akan segera tahu.

"Kulihat dari raut wajahmu kemarin, dia sedikit membuatmu _shock_ dengan kata-katanya," ucap Sehun tanpa menoleh ke arah Jongin, matanya fokus pada permainan dan tangannya pun dengan lincah memencet tombol-tombol yang ada di konsol.

"Dia bilang aku jangan mematahkan hati Baekhyun hyung atau aku akan berhadapan dengannya," ucap Jongin sambil meregangkan badannya di kursi. "Oh, kukira dia memang berkata soal piyama itu. Tak kusangka dia cukup protektif juga," balas Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Itu memang tambahan darinya. Entah, dia protektif atau ingin merebut kembali,"

Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Kau jangan pesimis seperti itu,"

"Tidak, aku tidak pesimis..." ujar Jongin seraya merebahkan diri di tempat tidur dan menatap ke arah langit-langit, "hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?"

"Melihat mereka berdua kemarin, aku merasa tidak ada ruang untukku,"

Diam. Hanya suara dari game Sehun yang terdengar.

"Terkadang aku berpikir, sudah selesaikah aku menunggu?"

Ya, sudah selesaikah Jongin menunggu Baekhyun? Apakah masih ada Park Chanyeol di dalam hatinya? Terkadang pemikiran itu menghantui Jongin. Apakah dirinya hanya pelarian?

"Karena mereka sahabat, Jongin," jawaban Sehun memecah keheningan. Jongin tidak merespon, dia menunggu kalimat lain dari Sehun yang dapat meyakinkannya. "Sahabat itu sendiri mempunyai ikatan yang kuat. Tanyakan pada Baekhyun, apa dia merasa tidak ada ruang untuknya ketika melihatmu denganku?"

Biasanya Jongin akan segera melaksanakan usulan Sehun tapi beberapa bulan terlewati dan Jongin belum berani untuk menanyakannya. Mereka masih melakukan rutinitas mereka, pulang bersama setiap hari (bersama Sehun namun entah kenapa beberapa minggu ini, Sehun jarang pulang bersama mereka) dan terkadang Chanyeol juga ikut menemani Baekhyun.

Jika dibilang, Jongin tidak tega melihat Baekhyun menunggunya. Beberapa kali dia menemukan pria manis itu tertidur di bangku stasiun, sendirian. Rasa khawatir akan selalu menghampiri Jongin jikalau dia menuju stasiun. Apakah Baekhyun tertidur lagi? Tidak orang jahat yang ingin merampoknya kan? Atau menculiknya? Atau memotret wajah tidurnya dan menjualnya ke internet, karena wajah Baekhyun ketika tidur itu sangat menggemaskan.

Ah, kenapa pikiranmu jauh sekali Kim Jongin.

Jongin pun mulai menyadari, akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun pun memililki garis hitam di bawah matanya. Ya, mengingat bahwa sebentar lagi akan ujian akhir semester dan bayangkan betapa sedikitnya waktu Baekhyun untuk belajar ketimbang menunggu Jongin. Oleh karena itu, Jongin pun memutuskan...

"Hyung, besok pulang duluan saja,"

Baekhyun yang sedang asyik bermain _Get Rich_ segera menoleh. "Kenapa? Apa kau besok ada acara di sekolah?"

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ya, begitulah,"

Tanpa curiga Baekhyun segera mengangguk, sedikit membuat Jongin heran. Dia kira Baekhyun akan bertanya lebih lanjut. "Kompetisimu kapan dilaksanakan?" malahan Baekhyun bertanya topik lain. "Seminggu setelah ujian hyung,"

"Ah~ aku tidak sabar melihatmu dan Sehun menari!" sahutnya riang.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau hanya mengatakan untuk tidak pulang bersama hari ini? Bukan untuk ke depannya?" tanya Sehun seraya mengambil sebotol minuman isotonik dari mesin penjual minuman. Jongin mengangguk. Sehun hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin sambil membuka bungkusan roti. Mereka sedang beristirahat disela-sela kegiatan menari mereka.

"Yah, seharusnya kau bilang jujur saja,"

"Dan membuat Baekhyun hyung berpikir ada hal salah yang dia lakukan? Atau apa ada yang salah denganku? Tidak mungkin,"

Sehun mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Jongin yang sedang menikmati rotinya. "Nah itu kau tahu," ucapnya sambil tertawa. "Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir,"

"Kejujuran itu penting dalam hubungan," ucap Sehun setelah meneguk minumannya. Jongin menyikutnya seraya tertawa. "Sejak kapan kau jadi pakar cinta, eh?"

Belum sempat Sehun membalas, suara dering handphone terdengar dari sakunya. Sehun pun mengangkat teleponnya, perbincangan yang cukup singkat antara Sehun dengan si penelepon bahkan Sehun banyak mengatakan 'iya hyung.'

"Kita harus cepat menyelesaikan latihan ini," ucapnya sambil berdiri.

"Dari Yixing hyung?" tanya Jongin ikut berdiri. "A-ah iya, Yixing hyung. Dia...memintaku untuk menemaninya ke...toko buku seusai latihan," jawab Sehun sedikit terbata.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Sehun mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat Jongin tersenyum menggelikan. Jongin pun menepuk punggung Sehun pelan. "Kau ini tidak romantis sekali, masa memanggil pacarmu hyung," jawab Jongin mengulang kalimat sama yang pernah Sehun ucapkan.

"_Shut up_ Jongin, jangan meledekku," gerutunya meninggalkan Jongin dan kembali ke lantai dansa.

Tingkah laku Sehun sangat aneh akhir-akhir ini. Namun, Jongin tidak ambil pusing, akan ada waktunya Sehun bercerita. Jikalau masalah itu dapat diatasi, Sehun tidak akan menanyakan pendapat Jongin. Pada akhirnya, Jongin hanya tahu akhir dari penyelesaian masalah Sehun.

"Nanti dia juga cerita kalau sudah benar-benar genting, tipikal Oh Sehun," gumam Jongin sambil menggeleng.

.

.

.

Desember, bulan di mana neraka dan surga bersatu, begitu menurut Jongin.

Neraka karena dia harus berhadapan dengan ujian akhir semester dan surga karena itu menjelang akhir tahun, di mana hari libur lebih panjang daripada bulan-bulan sebelumnya. Seminggu sebelum ujian, Jongin akhirnya mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya mereka kembali ke rutinitas awal masa pacaran mereka. Artinya, mereka hanya bertemu seminggu sekali.

Seperti dugaan Jongin, Baekhyun meminta penjelasan akan hal itu.

"_Kau pasti butuh banyak waktu untuk belajar hyung,"_

_Dan aku tidak tahan melihat raut wajahmu yang lelah karena kurang tidur._

Itu alasan Jongin.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bersama Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun diperjalanan mereka menuju stasiun. Hari ini mereka pulang lebih awal dari biasanya, dikarenakan ini adalah minggu persiapan ujian, segala aktivitas kurikuler di sekolah sejenak diistirahatkan.

"Minggu depan...sudah empat bulan," jawab Jongin mengira-ngira. "_Anniversary_ di saat ujian? Tidak menyenangkan sekali," ledek Sehun. Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya, malas menanggapi. "Lalu progres kalian sampai mana?" tanya Sehun lagi. Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Progres?"

"Iya, kau kan sudah meminta nomor handphonenya, kau sudah berpegangan tangan dan melakukan skinship lain, tinggal..." ujar Sehun sambil menghitung dengan jarinya, "bermain ke rumahnya atau menciumnya!" lanjutnya sambil menjetikan jari.

Jongin menjitak kepala Sehun.

"Bisa-bisanya kau berteriak sekencang itu di depan umum," gerutu Jongin dengan muka memerah. Walaupun kepalanya terasa sakit terkena jitakan Jongin, Sehun tertawa melihatnya. "Yah, itu kan yang biasa dilakukan orang pacaran!"

"Memangnya kau sudah melakukan semua itu kepada Yixing hyung?"

"Aku belum bermain ke rumahnya," jawab Sehun cengengesan. "Ah, tidak heran mendengar jawabanmu. Kalian sendiri sudah berapa lama?" tanya Jongin balik. Sehun diam sejenak, dirinya sibuk berpikir.

"Um...sama denganmu, empat bulan juga,"

"Cih, sama denganku tidak usah sok menggurui," cibir Jongin. Kali ini giliran Sehun yang memukul kepala Jongin. "Setidaknya aku lebih berpengalaman," balas Sehun bangga. "Terserahmu lah,"

Peluit kencang pun terdengar, pertanda kereta akan segera memasuki jalurnya. Jongin dan Sehun bersiap di belakang garis putih.

"Ngomong-ngomong Jongin, sebaiknya kau membelikan hadiah untuk _anniversary_ kalian,"

Diam, untuk beberapa saat Jongin tidak membalas ucapan Sehun, sampai Sehun menoleh ke arahnya dan akhirnya Jongin menjawab,"aku tahu itu,"

Sehun tersenyum. "Baguslah,"

Mereka pun mulai memasuki kereta. Seandainya Sehun tahu apa yang membuat Jongin menjawab cukup lama. Di seberang sana, mata Jongin melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bercengkerama layaknya sepasang kekasih atau mungkin hanya otak Jongin yang berpikir seperti itu?

_Kenapa Baekhyun hyung belum pulang?_

Sebenarnya jauh di dalam hati, Jongin berharap bisa bertemu Baekhyun di tempat biasanya, karena waktunya bertepatan dengan jam pulang sekolah Baekhyun. Walaupun timbul rasa cemburu dalam hati, tapi Jongin berusaha positif dan mengingatkan dirinya untuk membeli hadiah untuk Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"_Bagaimana ujianmu hari ini, Jonginie?"_ tanya Baekhyun di seberang telpon.

"Aku baru saja keluar kelas hyung, ya...berjalan baik," jawab Jongin sambil membetulkan posisi earphonenya. "_Berarti setelah ini kau pulang ya? Hati-hati di jalan ya! Jangan sampai ketiduran sewaktu menunggu kereta!"_ sahut Baekhyun menasehati Jongin layaknya ibu-ibu.

"Siap, B," balas Jongin sambil tertawa kecil. Berbicara dengan Baekhyun melalui telepon adalah hal kesukaan Jongin, karena dia bisa berkata apa saja tanpa harus malu bagaimana menunjukan ekspresinya. Lagipula, suara Baekhyun termasuk dalam daftar hal kesukaan Jongin.

"_Ah, sudah ya Jongin! Noona memanggilku,"_ ucap Baekhyun tergesa-gesa. "Noona sudah pulang?" tanya Jongin beberapa saat sebelum Baekhyun menutup teleponnya.

"_Iya dan dia mengajakku berjalan-jalan, dah Jonginie~"_

"Sampai nanti, B hyung,"

Jongin pun mematikan ponselnya dan memasukannya ke dalam saku. Dia pun berjalan ke tempat parkiran sepeda. Sebenarnya, hari ini Jongin tidak berniat menaiki kereta karena dia ingin membeli hadiah anniversary untuk Baekhyun.

Jongin tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak tahan dingin, melihat beberapa minggu yang lalu hidung Baekhyun memerah saat menunggunya di stasiun. Padahal Baekhyun sudah memakai jaket. Syal dan sarung tangan, itulah yang dipilih Jongin.

Dengan langkah ringan, Jongin menyusuri pertokoan. Dalam benaknya, dia sedang membayangkan betapa senangnya Baekhyun menerima hadiah itu. Wajahnya yang berseri dengan senyuman. Ah, kalau itu benar terjadi Jongin akan memeluk pria manis itu.

Sayangnya, pikiran indah Jongin tergantikan dengan pikiran buruknya.

* * *

><p><em>Sudah selesaikah Jongin menunggu? Apa masih ada Park Chanyeol dalam hati Baekhyun?<em>

* * *

><p>Karena apa yang Jongin lihat sekarang membuat dirinya makin bertanya. Dia kira, waktu tiga bulan setidaknya bisa membuat Baekhyun benar-benar menoleh ke arahnya.<p>

Jongin tersenyum lirih. Ah, apa usahanya kurang ya?

Lebih baik dia pulang saja, tidak ingin melihat kejadian yang masih berlangsung di depan matanya.

Tidak jauh dari sana, tampak Baekhyun sedang bersama Chanyeol. Mencoba berbagai macam aksesoris, senyuman hangat tampak di kedua wajah orang tersebut dan sesekali mereka tertawa.

Jongin mengendarai sepedanya dengan cukup kencang, pikirannya berkecamuk. Untuk apa Baekhyun berbohong tadi? Kenapa tidak bilang saja dia pergi bersama Chanyeol?

Badai salju cukup kencang di malam itu dan Sehun bersyukur dia sampai di rumah lebih awal. Baru beberapa menit menikmati coklat hangatnya, bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Sambil menggerutu Sehun menggerakan badannya menuju ruang depan. Apa yang didapatinya cukup membuatnya kaget, Jongin yang terbalutkan tumpukan salju dengan mata yang memerah. Tangan kanannya sedikit menggigil sedang memegang sebuah bungkusan.

"Jongin?" Jongin menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil.

"Sehun," suara paraunya memanggil nama Sehun, "mungkin aku hanya pelarian,"

.

.

.

_to be continued_


	2. Part 2

_"Jongin?" Jongin menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil._

_"Sehun," suara paraunya memanggil nama Sehun, "mungkin aku hanya pelarian,"_

_._

_._

**Am I Still Waiting You? (2/2)**

**Story by codenameL**

Happy reading!

_._

.

.

Sehun memberikan secangkir coklat panas dan sebuah selimut untuk Jongin. Dirinya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya ini. Hening, tidak ada perbincangan yang terjadi. Mereka sibuk menatap layar televisi yang menampilkan reality show.

"Ceritakan," ucap Sehun memecah keheningan.

"Tadi aku melihat Baekhyun hyung dengan Chanyeol sedang berbelanja,"

"Mungkin mereka ingin membeli peralatan sekolah,"

"Dan dia bilang bahwa noona-nya yang mengajaknya, bukan Chanyeol!" seketika suara Jongin meninggi. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau yakin hanya mereka berdua?"

"Tentu saja, aku cukup lama memandangi mereka. Kurasa kau juga akan berpikir bahwa mereka seperti orang pacaran!" jawabnya gusar. Raut wajah Jongin mulai menegangkan

Sehun tersenyum remeh. "Mungkin itu perasaanmu,"

"Coba kau bayangkan melihat Yixing hyung bersama pria lain dan dia berbohong padamu,"

Sehun tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Pikiran lain menghantui benaknya. Cih, kenapa Jongin harus memberi contoh seperti itu. Setelah meneguk coklat hangatnya beberapa kali, raut wajah Jongin mulai rileks.

"Jadi, menurutmu kau hanya pelarian Baekhyun dari Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun perlahan. Lebih baik berhadapan kepala dingin dengan Jongin. Pemuda berkulit tan itu pun mengangguk.

"Apa menurutmu Baekhyun tidak menyukaimu?"

Jongin menghela nafasnya, menyenderkan kepalanya ke sofa. "Entahlah, kalau dia tidak menyukaiku...untuk apa dia menerimaku, begitu kan menurutmu?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis, raut wajahnya seakan mengatakan 'nah, kau tahu itu.' "Kau hanya cemas bahwa Baekhyun tidak benar-benar menyukaimu," ujar Sehun sambil menepuk pundak Jongin. Tidak ada jawaban dari Jongin, malahan pemuda berkulit tan itu memilih menghabiskan coklat hangatnya.

"Lebih baik besok kau tanyakan saja, besok kalian biasanya pulang bersama kan?"

.

.

.

Hari ini tidak hanya hari di mana Jongin dan Baekhyun pulang bersama tiap minggunya, melainkan hari jadi mereka. Entah angin apa yang merasuki Jongin, dirinya memilih untuk pulang duluan dan menghindari Baekhyun. Niatnya untuk memberikan hadiah hilang sudah. Sampai malamnya, Baekhyun mengirim pesan dan menelepon, Jongin tidak menggubrisnya. Selama beberapa hari, terus seperti itu. Bahkan menjelang kompetisi menari, Jongin tidak menghubungi Baekhyun.

Sebut saja dia bodoh, dia merindukan Baekhyun tapi tidak mau menghubungi pemuda manis tersebut.

"Akh!" Jongin yang sedang melamun di kelas, tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan pukulan keras di kepalanya. Dia pun menoleh dan mendapati Sehun sedang memegang gulungan kertas, pasti itu alat pemukulnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka memiliki teman sepengecut dirimu," geram Sehun. "Pergilah Sehun, aku sedang malas berdebat," Jongin membuang mukanya dan lebih memilih menatap pemandangan dari jendela. Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi, kesal melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu.

"Aku kira kau akan lebih berani. Biarkan saja kau dihabisi Park Chanyeol itu, sampai membuat Baekhyun sakit, bodoh," gerutu Sehun.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Jongin langsung menoleh. "Baekhyun sakit?"

Kali ini giliran Sehun yang mengacuhkan Jongin.

.

.

Kata-kata Sehun tadi masih terngiang dibenak Jongin, bahkan ketika dirinya sedang menunggu kereta. Dia berharap Baekhyun ada di situ untuk membuktikan omongan Sehun, karena hari ini harusnya mereka pulang bersama.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Jongin merasakan seseorang menariknya lalu memberikan hantaman keras di wajahnya. Hal itu membuat Jongin tersungkur dan membuat beberapa orang yang ada di sana terkejut.

"Bangun,"

Suara berat yang Jongin kenal ditambah dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang. Ya, tidak salah lagi orang itu adalah Park Chanyeol, yang baru saja memberikan bogeman mentah untuknya.

"Kenapa kau–" belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya Chanyeol memberikan hantaman lain di pelipisnya. Kesal menerima perlakuan seperti itu, Jongin balas memukul. Pertarungan mereka tidak berlangsung lama, karena petugas stasiun segera datang dan mau tidak mau mereka harus kabur. Tanpa sadar Jongin ikut ke mana Chanyeol menariknya.

"Apa kata-kataku waktu itu kurang jelas?!" hardik Chanyeol begitu mereka sampai di tempat aman. Jongin masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya sehabis berlari. "Sudah kubilang jangan mematahkan hati Baekhyun!"

"Seakan kau tidak pernah mematahkan hatinya saja," balas Jongin mencibir. Chanyeol kembali memukul Jongin. "Lagipula aku tidak mematahkan hati siapapun," seringaian masih terpampang jelas di wajah Jongin. Chanyeol semakin geram mendengarnya, ingin dia memukul Jongin lagi, tapi dia menahannya. "Kau hanya tidak menyadari telah melakukan hal itu," ucap Chanyeol lirih.

"Benarkah? Bukankah aku yang hatinya kalian hancurkan?" Jongin tertawa keras seakan ucapan Chanyeol tadi adalah lelucon yang sangat lucu. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, menatapnya heran.

"Ya, berlaku seperti teman di depanku, tapi di belakang kalian seperti orang kasmaran," ujar Jongin masih tertawa. Kebingungan semakin meliputi Chanyeol. "Berbelanja bersama noona katanya, cih. Aku tidak tahu noonanya berubah menjadi pria,"

Hening untuk beberapa saat sampai Chanyeol mengerti perkataan Jongin. Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang tertawa. "Tidak kusangka Baekhyun memilih pacar bodoh sepertimu!"

"Apa?" tanya Jongin mendelik ke arah Chanyeol.

Pria jangkung itu pun berjalan ke arah kursi panjang yang ada di dekat situ. "Duduklah, kita perlu bicara tentang kesalahpahaman ini,"

Yeah, lebih baik berbicara empat mata daripada baku hantam. Berkelahi tidak menyelesaikan apapun.

"Baekhyun sakit," kata pertama yang meluncur dari bibir Chanyeol. Mata Jongin membulat mendengar hal tersebut.

"Parah kah?" tanya Jongin ragu-ragu. "Hanya demam karena kelelahan," jawab Chanyeol. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. Apa ujian di sekolah Baekhyun sangat berat ya?

"Dan itu semua karena ulahmu," tunjuk Chanyeol. Jongin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, heran. "Kalau saja kau waktu itu datang di hari jadi kalian, atau kalau saja kau membalas pesan dan teleponnya, dia tidak akan sakit,"

Seketika itu dada Jongin serasa dipukul keras dengan palu.

"Aku tahu kecemasanmu, kau tidak yakin apa Baekhyun benar-benar menyukaimu," Chanyeol memandang ke arah langit sore yang mulai menunjukan warna indahnya. "Ketahuilah, dia benar-benar menyukaimu, ah tidak...dia mencintaimu,"

Chanyeol pun menceritakan apa yang Baekhyun lalui beberapa minggu lalu.

.

.

.

"_Kau sedang merajut syal? Tumben,"_

"_Ah, jangan! Ini belum selesai,"_

"_Untukku ya?"_

"_Kalau untukmu minta pada noonaku, ini untuk Jongin,"_

"_Arraseo, tapi urus dulu mata pandamu,"_

"_Eh? Kelihatan kah?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Hari ini tidak pulang bersama Jongin?"_

"_Tidak, katanya dia akan pulang lebih lama. Hei, Chanyeol-ah kau membantuku?"_

"_Bantu apa?"_

"_Bikin spanduk untuk menyemangati Jongin! Sebentar lagi dia mengikuti lomba,"_

"_Malas ah,"_

"_Aish, bantu aku atau kau tidak akan kurestui dengan noonaku!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Baekhyun, ini sudah kereta terakhir dan bocah itu tidak muncul," gerutu Chanyeol sambil berkacak pinggang. "Tu-tunggu sebentar lagi Chanyeol, mu-mungkin dia ada kegiatan di sekolahnya," jawab Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum walaupun badannya sudah menggigil, tangan satunya masih erat memegang hadiah untuk Jongin._

_Chanyeol menuruti, tapi hampir satu jam dan bocah bernama Jongin itu pun tidak muncul._

"_Lebih baik kita pulang saja, kau bisa menghubunginya nanti,"_

_._

_._

_._

"...dan semenjak itu Baekhyun menunggumu setiap harinya sampai kereta terakhir,"

Jongin terdiam. Dia merasa seluruh pasokan udaranya terhambat, rasa bersalah menggerogoti hatinya. Dia memang bodoh. Dia pengecut, pantas Sehun mengatakan seperti itu. Jongin hanya tidak berani bertanya, karena dia takut. Takut mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Dan sebagai informasi, Baekhyun memang pergi bersama noonanya dan aku menemani mereka. Mungkin kau kurang lama memperhatikan,"

Jongin tertawa, lebih tepatnya menertawakan dirinya. "Ah, pantas aku dibilang pengecut dan bodoh," Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Kalau boleh jujur, memang iya,"

Mereka saling berpandangan lalu tertawa pelan. "Sebenarnya kalau dibilang, aku cukup terpukau dengan usahamu. Kau sampai membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta seperti itu," Chanyeol meregangkan badannya, "dan kurasa dia pun tidak peduli kalaupun harus merasakan sakit walaupun harus menunggumu. Cinta memang membuatmu buta, ya,"

Chanyeol pun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah mesin penjual minuman, mengambil dua kaleng kopi dan menyerahkan satunya kepada Jongin.

"Di mana Baekhyun hyung sekarang, h-hyung?"

.

.

.

Perlahan Jongin membuka pintu kamar tersebut, Jongin dapat melihat lipatan spanduk di dekat tempat tidur Baekhyun dan sebuah kotak yang Jongin tebak berisi syal berada di atas meja, lalu di sanalah Jongin melihat Baekhyun tergeletak dengan lemahnya. Orang yang ingin sekali Jongin peluk.

Jongin duduk di samping tempat tidur, memandangi tiap inchi wajah Baekhyun. Wajahnya yang memerah diakibatkan panas, poni yang terkulai lemas dikarenakan basah oleh keringat.

Ingin sekali Jongin membelai rambut kekasihnya, namun ekspresi Baekhyun seketika berubah, dahinya mulai mengerut. Sepertinya Baekhyun bermimpi buruk. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan segera memeluk orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Cha-chanyeol!"

Bahu Jongin tersentak mendengar nama itu. Baekhyun memeluknya dengan erat. "Jangan pukul Jongin, dia tidak salah! Aku...aku...seharusnya menjaga kesehatanku..."

Sepertinya Baekhyun mengira kalau dirinya adalah Chanyeol. Sorot mata Jongin mulai melembut, dia pun membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Dia...dia...sebentar lagi akan mengikuti lomba, kalau badannya sakit itu tanggung jawabmu Park Chanyeol!"

Jongin tidak menjawab, namun tangannya perlahan membelai punggung Baekhyun. Berusaha menenangkannya.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti dia membenciku?" Jongin menaikan alisnya. Baekhyun sepertinya mulai ngelantur. "Bagaimana kalau dia meninggalkanku? Aku tidak mau...kau tahu kan dia satu-satunya, ka-kalau dia hilang...aku harus bagaimana? Katakan Chanyeol, aku harus bagaimana?!"

Isak tangis mulai terdengar, Jongin meringis dalam hati.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak mau menemuiku, aku tidak tahu kenapa dia memutuskan...untuk...untuk bertemu seminggu sekali, apa salahku Chanyeol?" Air mata Baekhyun mulai membasahi seragam Jongin. "Padahal aku ingin bertemu dengannya tiap hari, aku merindukannya,"

Jongin merutuki dirinya. Membuat orang yang dicintainya menangis, bagus sekali Kim Jongin.

"Ka-kalau nanti menemuinya tanyakan kabarnya, tapi...jangan bilang kalau aku sakit,"

"Kenapa jangan bilang?" tanya Jongin akhirnya.

"Nanti, kalau dia khawatir ba-bagaimana...dia tidak bisa fokus lomba," jawab Baekhyun masih terisak.

"Bodoh, aku lebih mengkhawatirkanmu daripada lomba itu," balas Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. Seakan tersadar, Baekhyun segera menoleh dan matanya terbelalak melihat Jongin.

"J-jongin?"

Tanpa basa basi Jongin segera mencium bibir Baekhyun. Hangat, itu yang pertama kali Jongin rasakan dan entah kenapa lama kelamaan menjadi manis. Kenapa bibir Baekhyun terasa manis sekali? Jongin seakan mabuk dibuatnya. Dia pun semakin melumat bibir bawah Baekhyun. Mereka melepaskan pagutan itu ketika merasa butuh pasokan udara.

"Kau tahu hyung...kata orang, ciuman bisa menyembuhkan demam," bisik Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Bodoh," balas Baekhyun sambil tertawa pelan. Jongin pun mendekatkan kedua dahi mereka. "Ya, aku memang si bodoh yang sampai membuat pacarnya sakit,"

"Bukan salahmu kok..." gumam Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jongin menggeleng sambil meletakan telunjuknya di bibir Baekhyun.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku kali ini," Jongin menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskan. "Maafkan aku membuatmu seperti ini...aku sangat menyesal. Aku tidak membencimu. Aku meminta kita untuk bertemu seminggu sekali, karena aku tidak tahan melihatmu kelelahan menungguku apalagi kau suka tertidur di stasiun, bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat? Kau terlalu manis,"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar itu. Jongin pun melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku pun ingin melihatmu setiap harinya dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Itu mimpi buruk bagiku. Aku mencintaimu, B," ujarnya sambil tersenyum tulus, untuk beberapa saat mereka saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun menarik Jongin dan kembali menciumnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin,"

Sekarang, jika sekali lagi pertanyaan itu terlintas di pikiran Jongin. Sudah selesaikah dia menunggu?

Jawabannya iya. Karena sejak awal Baekhyun sudah menoleh ke arahnya. Hanya saja, Jongin baru menyadarinya sekarang.

**END**

.

.

.

"Selamat atas kemenangan kalian!" sahut Baekhyun sambil memberikan karangan bunga. Jongin pun segera membuka tangannya dan menyambut Baekhyun dalam pelukan. "Selamat atas kemenanganmu, bocah!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk punggung Jongin.

"Tapi kau jahat sekali Chanyeol, memukul wajah tampannya," gerutu Baekhyun sambil mengelus-ngelus wajah Jongin. Chanyeol dan Jongin saling berpandangan lalu sama-sama tertawa. "Kan sudah kubilang jangan dipukul!"

"Hanya ingin membuatnya sadar saja," balas Chanyeol sambil mengangkat bahu. "Dia terlalu cemas soalnya hyung, lebih baik dipukul saja," timpal Sehun.

"Cemas? Soal apa?"

"I-itu..."

"Kau mau tahu Baek? Rahasia pria," gurau Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya melipat kedua tangannya. "Yak, aku juga pria!"

"Oh, maksudku rahasia pria manly!" ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa. "Lalu kau kira aku tidak manly?!" Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Chanyeol. Mereka tertawa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. Hal itu makin membuat Baekhyun kesal dan berakhir di pelukan Jongin, sambil bergumam 'mati sana kau, park chanyeol'

Setidaknya semua berakhir dengan indah, untuk Jongin dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: waa maaf baru update ;-; tapi happy end buat mereka \o/ makasih untuk readers yang udah baca dan review fic ini, love youuuu *throws sarang to readers* sebenarnya ada spin-off lagi buat bagian sehun, tapi kalau kalian juga tertarik sih hehehe


End file.
